Gabi Time
''Gabi Time ''is an American surreal horror animated television series created by Israel Sanchez and Sandra Equihua for Nickelodeon, based on a web series. In 2015, it was greenlit for a pick-up of 20 episodes,and is currently in production at Nickelodeon, with a premiere date set for sometime in July 11 2016.It chronicles the adventures of Gabi the Human (voiced by Genesis Ochoa), An human baby sented by her mother who ends up in a world inhabited solely by ghosts and humans and is raised by a vengeful spirit (voiced by John DiMaggio).It will consist 22 episodes.On March 4, 2016, it was renewed for a adult animated creepypasta style series. Plot A Mexican hairless dog called Xolo whose owner had her mother kick him out; he feels lonely as he is the only dog without a family. A day while he is dancing, Xolo finds an abandoned human baby, whose name is Gabi, and decides to raise her as his child.During the Aztec Party,Xolo and Gabi meets with other humans like Chipita, Guajillo Chili, Banana Pepper, and Malagueta Pepper. Characters * Xolo - A mexican hairless dog who is kicked out by his owners and had taken in Gabi. * Gabi - An orphan baby who was raised by Xolo.When she turns 5,she found a cursed bracelet and put it on. * Chipita - A 15 year old goth girl who ends up running away from her horrible mother after her father's death.However Xolo's right,Chipita's mother is an alcoholic and abusive parent. * Guajillo - A sadistic and violent man who lives with his nephew and niece.Gabi has a tendency to get on Guajillo's nerves, and sometimes stress him out from all of her antics, though as the series progresses, he was able to show friendliness towards Gabi (which usually wouldn't last long). * Banana Pepper - A 18 year old stuffy man who is Malagueta's twin brother. * Malagueta - A crazy and wild woman who is Banana's twin sister. * Ojas- A shy and timid Indian American 6 year old boy. Ojas usually hangs out with Gabi, Chipita,Banana and Malagueta, and Xolo. Ojas is easily terrified, something that Xolo doesn't know and usually provokes. Music The show's eponymous theme song is performed by Ochoa, who is accompanied by a ukulele. The theme first appeared in the pilot episode; in this version Ochoa was accompanied by an acoustic guitar. In the version used in the series, Ochoa sings in a noticeably higher register; this is because Ochoa felt it was necessary to match her singing with the higher key of the ukulele.The finalized version of the theme song was originally supposed to be a temporary version. The show's title sequence and theme song have mostly stayed consistent throughout its run, with two exceptions. During the nightmarish shorts, all of the characters featured in the sequence are macabre and the theme is sung by Sandra Equihua.The introduction of Gabi on Wheels places most of the emphasis on Ojas, and the theme song is sung by Karan Bar. Episodes #My New Bracelet/Mal de Ojo #Xolo vs. Escarlata/Gabi's 5th Birthday #Gabi on Wheels/Chipita Bites Dog #Gabi vs.Mezcal/Dog to Dog #Gabi Goes Starstruck/Chipita's Mommie Dearest #Gabisitting/Chipita's Hellhound #Gabi's Nursery Rhymes/My Peeps #Game of Babies/Girl's Night Out #Sleepover(Gabi Time)/Ghost Whisperer Category:Wiki Category:Browse Category:Gabi Time